El verdadero camino
by blaitor21
Summary: No se que hacer, pierdo la esperanza en cada momento, matar o salvar ¿qué debo hacer?...solo disfrutar, tengo el poder…solo hay una persona responsable de mi sufrimiento y yo lo matare…a el y a los demás. (Advertencia mucha sangre)
1. Chapter 1

.-¿Dónde estoy?

Abro los ojos lentamente, mi cuerpo no responde, una jaula… espera ¿qué?

 **.-Te puedes morir por mi.-**

Yumma, ella estaba a punto de… ¿matarme?

 **.-No te preocupes vivirás.-**

 **Un sujeto dirigiéndose a mi**

.-Pero ¿que paso?

Estas eran varias de las preguntas hacia Issei, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a recuperar el movimiento, poco a poco intento ponerse de pie con poca fuerza su cuerpo parecía haber sido anestesiado

Al momento de lograr visualizar bien, noto lo que vio estaba en una especie de prisión tonos rojos y oscuros se notaba que ni los rayos del sol pasan por ahí, pero ¿como llego aquí?

Había otras celdas pero solo el parecía ser el único aquí

.-esto se empieza a poner extraño.- levantándose por completo.- muy, muy extraño

a su lado logro visualizar una figura no se lograba distinguir bien por la oscuridad pero se dio cuenta que era un hombre de mediana edad volteado sin decir nada con la cabeza agachada

.-disculpe.- acercándose a el lo mas lento posible evitando mucho contacto.- señor, usted sabe donde estamos

.-señor

.-señor

…

…

.-señor

…

.-señor

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nada ni la mas mínima señal de movimiento, sin tener mas opción el chico se acerco mas hacia el sujeto con lo bastante cerca para que su mano tocara su hombro intentando hacer contacto pero…

 **¡CRAC!**

Como si algo se rompiera o se desquebrajara la cabeza de aquel sujeto fue desprendiéndose de su cuerpo cayendo lentamente al suelo

Issei estaba en shock total, como no si no siempre ves a alguien prácticamente disecado y literalmente pierde la cabeza.

Intentando retroceder y no creer lo que ve sintió otra figura detrás en la celda del otro lado

Otro hombre de mediana edad cabello negro, llevaba una gabardina colgado con cadenas ya algo degastadas su cabeza fue cortada a la mitad observándose como incluso gusanos devoran parte de su rostro, pero algo mas notable es que al estar colgado no parecía en del cuello mas bien de unas alas de color negro como un cuervo, bueno media ala su ala derecha estaba echa pedazos

.-¿Qu-que es este lugar?.- con miedo notable en cada palabra

 **Tap, tap, tap**

Como en forma de respuesta pasos se oyen pasos aunque lentos, no dejaban de ver si seria la respuesta a su enigma hasta ahora

.-Ahhh, al fin despertaste

Un hombre de alto 1,78, Bata blanca cubierta con varias manchas de sangre, pantalones negros militares, botas negras solo que la del pie derecho era muy metálica, también destacaba el que su brazo era biónico, por ultimo su rostro la mitad derecha parecía con cobertura metálica donde destaca su ojo a libre movimiento y una media sonrisa de su parte izquierda, cabello castaño con canas notables

.-Bienvenido.-

.-¿qu-que es este lugar?, ¿quién es usted?, ¿qué hago aquí?

Como si no fuera suficiente la sorpresa que tenia de estar aquí esto lo dejo en shock, nunca solo animes o demás podría ver a un hombre así

.-Demasiadas preguntas joven Hyoudou.- acercándose a una mesa sacando varias inyecciones.- primero mi nombre es Extrich Thomas y soy Doctor, y como Doctor esta es mi clínica y tu eres un espécimen especial.-

.-Es-e-espécimen, qui-quieres decir que los que están aquí están…

.-muertos, si

.-Y yo… entonces eso significa que usted.-

.-A-a-a-y-yuu-da

.-ayuda

.-p-pooo, por favor

Una voz muy débil pero implorando ayuda se escuchaba muy cerca

.-discúlpeme un momento.-

Caminando hacia una celda de enfrente se observa a un sujeto gordo de edad media semidesnudo con un gran corte en el estomago que mostraba sus intestinos regados pero el hombre no parecía tener miedo

.-bueno entonces ahora que decías la otra vez.-

.-p-por favor

.-por favor ¿que?.- arrodillándose y acercando su oreja en forma de burla

.-ma-mátame

.-con gusto.- transformando su brazo en un lanzallamas abriendo fuego contra el

 **¡FLUASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

.-ehghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-

fueron los gritos del sujeto quemándose lentamente

.-en que estábamos… ah si, hago muchas cosas Sr. Hyoudou y tu muchas preguntas.- volteándose.- pero espero sobrevivas, no todos los días te salvan la vida y así es como agradecer agradeces.-

.-salvarme la vida, de ¿que?

 **¡POW!**

Un fuerte golpe de parte del Doctor a Issei fue todo lo que se observo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder hasta el fondo de la celda

.- la chica ángel caído que estaba por matarte claro.- con total naturalidad

pero para Issei esto lo impacto, ángel caído?, esas alas negras como cuervo, básicamente la chica con la que salía resulto estar en una peor suposición que esperaba

.-si te lo preguntas, el sujeto de ahí también es uno de ellos, experimente con el un poco pero al final como todos mis pacientes no soportan la agonía de permanecer cuerdos.-

.-ángel caído?, como?.- sentando en el suelo esperando que todo sea un sueño

.-veras Issei, con esto espero que entiendas, que seres como Ángeles, demonios, dioses y demás son reales, todo lo sobrenatural es real y tu tienes o formas parte de lo sobrenatural ahora.-

.-que… de que estas…

 **¡CLIC!**

De otro movimiento rápido, el Dr. Inyecto a Issei en su distracción de un extraño liquido rojo

.-Eso fue solo un poco del suero, que he preparado.- levantándose yendo directo a un escritorio abriendo una computadora portátil que de por si se nota era bastante antigua

Issei sintió un terrible pulsación en su brazo como si literalmente lo hubieran cortado en toda su alma, tomando su brazo esperando detener el dolo…

.-uhhhhh.- se cuestiono extraño

.-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

lanzando un fuerte grito después de que se detuvo el dolor siguió un dolor terrible su brazo ardía a limites que uno sentiría el como de despega la piel de la carne

.-que interesante.- dijo el Dr. Viendo las reacciones de Issei.- te inyecte a mi punto personal células de un ángel y demonio esos 2 que están a tu lado experimentaron el mismo dolor solo espero no te suicides, serias el 3ro esta semana.-

.-m-mi, brazo, ¿que esta?.- poco a poco el dolor se detuvo

grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

de pronto en un as luminoso el brazo de Issei cambio a ser un guantelete rojo con detalles dorados

.-ahh, que interesante tu [sacred gear] a sido activada, y no solo cualquier [sacred gear].- arrodillándose y sujetándolo del brazo.- la [Boosted Gear] del tipo [Logino], hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

.-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, excelente.-

.-que me hiciste?, que me harás?, d-dddddddímelo.- cayendo rendido

.-no te preocupes vivirás por el momento, eres lo que necesito ahora un Dragon es perfecto en este momento.-

.-Angeles, Caidos y Demonios la pesadilla apenas comienza, hahahahahahahahahaha.- riendo de forma lunática sin detenerse

 **Academia Kuoh**

 **Oficina del consejo estudiantil**

.-estas segura.-

Se observa a 2 chicas ambas con el uniforme de la academia, la primera de cabello negro corto vestida con el uniforme de Kuoh, gafas rojas, ojos violeta, y un rostro muy, muy serio Souna Shitori, mejor conocida como Sona Sitri

La otra un pelirroja cabello rojo carmesí muy largo hasta los muslos, ojos celestes, cuerpo bastante envidiable para las chicas y deseable para los hombre, Rias gremory

.-Si, muchos desaparecidos por el momento, todo indica que fue obra de los cuervos, lo único extraño es el poco rastro que dejan suelen matar pero no concuerdan con los métodos que eh visto.-

.-interesante.-

.-también parece se llevaron otra victima ayer, Hyoudou Issei…

.-el pervertido que siempre es golpeado.-

.-ese mismo, es una lastima pensaba convertirlo en mi sirviente.- dijo la pelirroja bastante decepcionada

.-supongo que tenias un motivo.-

.-si créeme, tenia un gran poder pudo ser muy útil para mi nobleza.-

.-si eso dices.- dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil volteándose con su silla.- tendremos que hacer algo tarde o temprano sospecharan mas acerca de estos secuestros y verán que no son para nada naturales.-

.-le pediré a Kiba y a Koneko la guardia esta noche.-

.-eso no bastara, tendremos que cubrir mas rango y todos en las siguientes noches.-

.-me sorprende que digas eso.- sonriendo

.-ya comenzaron con estudiantes no puedo ignorar eso, es mi deber como presidenta del consejo estudiantil.-

.-esta bien te deseo suerte.- retirándose

.-si suerte…

 **(suspiro)**

.-algo me dice que lo necesitaremos.- dijo la pelinegra viendo por la ventana presintiendo algo peor que esta por ocurrir

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado es la primera historia que escribo aquí, aclaro que no tengo pareja definida para esta historia es decir el harem es lo que mas abunda en Dxd pero no soy de esa clase de autor ni siquiera en romance, soy mas del tipo que mataría a todos los personajes si quisiera, intentare romance aunque no se si harem o parejas normales de ser así avisare, eso es todo espero comentarios.**

 **Hasta luego y cuídense**


	2. Asciende y cae parte 1

**Asciende y cae parte 1**

 **Tengo varios aclaraciones que dare despues del capitulo, por favor leeanlas, se que me tome tiempo pero prometo los siguientes capitulos seran a buen tiempo.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

 **Tenzalucard123: Bueno amigo tendrás que esperar aunque en si esa fue la idea original del fic, hasta que vi otro donde mato a casi todos, que puedo decir soy fan del gore, saludos y cuídate.**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: Gracias tratare de mejorar, no me considero en si el mejor en esto, por cierto me encantan tus fics creo fueron de los primeros que leí, en especial El tigre (este fue de los primeros) y Mlp, te admiro, saludos y cuídate.**

 **Asciende y cae parte 1**

"A veces uno piensa en lo que puede pasar de un momento para otro una cita, primer beso tal vez, primera decepción y primer asesinato, esta última parte hace dudar a todos, es poco probable pero pasa".

.-despierta.-

Creía que todo era un sueño una ilusión y así tal vez estaría en casa viendo anime, intentando ignorar el resto de mi vida, pero no

 **¡Splash!**

Un gran balde de agua fue tirado directo hacia un Issei dormido en el suelo de aquella celda en la que esta, obviamente lo tomo de golpe y provoco que despertara.

.-me alegra que despiertes, para tu información dormiste.- viendo su muñeca.- oh perdón no traigo reloj a causa de ser muy molestos, pero dormiste alrededor de 3 horas

Identificado como el Dr. Extrich el hombre que lo tenía cautivo sin oponer resistencia no sabe mucho de él solo que es ahora su espécimen más valioso.

.- ¿qué me paso?- dijo Issei tallándose la cara con su brazo izquierdo que lo sintió bastante diferente

.-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-

.-imagine que esa seria tu reacción.-

.- ¿qué demonios le paso a mi brazo?- horrorizado al ver que ya no era como lo recordaba

.-tu [sacred gear] fue activada, también eh de decir que me impresiona tu resistencia eres el primero de 100 que sobrevive a mis pequeños experimentos.-

.-debo sentirme alagado por eso.-sujetando su brazo izquierdo.- qué demonios es una [sacred gear]

.-eso no está para hablar por el momento, por el momento empezare algunas pruebas sintiente halagado otra vez serás el primer sujeto vivo con el que experimento.- sacando varias inyecciones de su bata.- por favor no te vayas a morir.-

 **Academia Kuoh**

Sona Sitri la presidenta del consejo estudiantil siempre seria para todos, apenas y sonríe en uno que otro momento no dejaba de intrigarle una simple pregunta que podría generar varias respuestas, ¿porque? ¿Por qué de demonios Hyoudo Issei no está muerto?, raro de cuestionar pero con tantos desaparecidos apunta a los Caidos pero no ellos no son del tipo que secuestra a cada persona matar eso sería algo normal pero la lógica en estos secuestros no encaja para nada

.-esto sigue sin tener lógica.-

.-sucede algo Kaichou.-

Una chica de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaños claro. Teniendo el uniforme de la academia, también lleva gafas azules cuadradas. Su nombre Tsubaki shinra la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil y [Reina] de Sona Sitri.

.-no es nada Tsubaki, solo es un problema incapaz de resolver.-

.-eso ya es un problema para mí también.-

.-tal vez, hasta ahora tengo una teoría no muy confiable pero es la más acertada.- revisando varios papeles.- como sabrás ha habido varias desapariciones alrededor de la ciudad y ayer Hyodou Issei de segundo año tuvo una cita con una ángel caído…

.-eso significa que ya debe estar muerto.-

.-si también pensé eso, pero ayer volví directo a donde sería su asesinato, reviso un pequeño papel transportaría a Rías en caso de que algo pase y así revivirlo, pero no lo encontré.-

.-debió haberlo tirado.-

.-igual pensé en esa probabilidad pero según Rias, ayer Yuto y Koneko se enfrentaron a otra caído muy cerca de una iglesia abandonada, según ellos ella parecía estar buscando a uno de los suyos, después de una pelea un poco larga, desapareció sin dejar rastro ni siquiera de sus mismas alas, muy sospechoso no crees.- volviendo a ver ciertos papeles con varios puntos de la ciudad

.-demasiado.- viendo los papeles.- y estos son los puntos de los secuestros no son así.-

.-así es, todos sin dejar rastro, lo que me llevo a que hay alguien más en esto y no son demonios renegados ni los caídos.-

.-ángeles tal vez.-

.-no, es improbable ellos son incapaces de hacer esto tiene que ser una sola persona y esa persona a de conocer mucho acerca de esto, se mueve entre el día y la noche, y cuando menos lo esperamos el ataca

.-hay que estar prevenidos, necesita que avise a los demás?-

.-mejor, no sabemos nada del pero debe tener el conocimiento y habilidades suficientes si es que ya capturo a 2 caidos por si solo.-

.-entendido Kaichou

.-y Tsubaki.- dijo la Sitri tomando los papeles y aventándolos a la basura

.-si Kaichou

.-por el momento, no le digas nada a Rias.-

 **Aeropuerto de Kuoh**

Descendiendo varias personas de un avión que venía desde muy lejos, comenzaron a descender lentamente, pero un joven de 1.69cm piel morena, cabello negro, gafas oscuras, delgado de buena musculatura notable, capucha gris, guantes negros sin dedos, pantalones negros, zapatos oscuros, llevando una funda de guitarra con una sonrisa que indicaba que está muy, muy relajado.

.-fiu, fiu, esta ciudad es hermosa.- observando.- solo espero haya suficientes balas para esos cuervos y murciélagos.- quitándose las gafas que mostraban unos ojos cafes pero con un corte aunque ligero mostraba parte del hueso debajo de su ojo izquierdo

 **Lugar desconocido (Clínica)**

Issei estaba atado a una silla en un lugar diferente a su celda, el Dr. Le aseguro al joven pervertido que las pruebas empezarían pero tenía que despertar a una nueva paciente

.-veo que no disfruta de su silla o si Sr. Hyodou.- acercándose a él con un vaso de agua

.-creo es lo más cómodo por el momento.- intentando desatarse

.-no te molestes, tiene doble nudo.- acercándose el vaso.- ¿agua?

.-si gra…

 **¡Splah!**

No termino debido a que el Dr., le aventó el vaso de agua en la cara que por extraño que parezca se sintió como agua hirviendo

.-ahhhhhhhhhhhh.- grito el joven.- qué demonios tiene esa agua

.-el agua bendita, es parte de la prueba al parecer las células de demonio están haciendo efecto en ti, como las de ángel de no ser por las células ya te estarías derritiendo el rostro con el más mínimo contacto.- tomando el vaso

 **¡Crash!**

Literalmente le estrello el vaso en el rostro a Issei dejándolo con varios cortes notables y uno que otro pedazo de vidrio en su rostro

.- qué demonios, ¿porque?- algo adolorido

.-tanto ángeles como demonios tienen una gran resistencia, tengo que probar hasta donde alcanza la tuya.- tomando apuntes en una libreta de bolsillo

.-antes de seguir respóndeme algo.-

.-que necesitas que te responda.- dijo el Dr., sin dejar de tomar apuntes

.- ¿cuál es tu objetivo? Me han enseñado que todos tenemos un sueño, una meta por cumplir eso nos define por cómo somos, dime ¿cuál es tu meta?-

.-eso Sr. Hyodou.- dejando de tomar apuntes y levantándose.- no es difícil de explicar, sabes ¿cómo llevar a un hombre a lo peor?, aplastándolo y rompiendo su esperanza, ellos me quitaron lo único que me importaba en este mundo.- sacando una foto de una niña de 8 años de piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos azules tenía un vestido blanco junto a él un hombre que parecía ser el mismo Extrich pero sin nada de su rostro metalico y demás, ambos estaban sonriendo

.- el mundo te trae desgracia pero cuando te enfrentas a los monstruos tienes que volverte como ellos y un hombre sin esperanza es un hombre sin miedo.-

.-entonces tu buscas una especie de venganza contra ellos ¿no es así?- intentando verle directo a los ojos

 **¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!**

3 golpes directo a Issei fueron la respuesta del Dr.

.-CRÉEME QUE TE DIGO QUE ESTO NO ES POR VENGANZA NI JUSTICIA, NO HAY BIEN NI MAL SOLO LA PRESA Y EL DEPREDADOR, Y ELLOS AHORA SON MI PRESA, COMO TÚ.- sacando una inyección

 **¡Clic!**

Inyectándole Issei comenzó a sentir el cómo su vista se nublaba, y todo comenzaba a ponerse negro

.-por el momento duerme.- convirtiendo su brazo en una sierra eléctrica redonda.- nuestra paciente está por despertar y tengo que prepararla

Una chica rubia vestida como una gótica lolita comenzaba a despertar encadenado y con varios golpes notables

.- ¿dónde estoy?-

.-bienvenida señorita angel caído.-

.-qui-quien es usted y que hago aquí, y como sabe lo que soy.- intentando zafarse también intento sacudir sus alas, pero como ella también están amarradas

.-no te molestes, por el momento te necesito en buenas condiciones pero.- acercando su cierra detrás de ellas.- estas alas serán bastante incomodas

.-que, ¿qué vas a hacer?- aterrada por pensar en lo que va a hacer con su cierra

.-no te preocupes esto solo dolerá un montón.-

.- ¡No!-

 **¡Tsssssssssssssssss!**

.-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Grandes gritos de dolor de la angel caído al sentir el cómo sus alas eran cortadas

"A veces la vida te trae grandes cambios uno que nunca esperas que pase, en mi caso es demasiado ese cambio"

 **Sueño**

 **Sueño**

 **Sueño**

 **Poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder, poder**

 **¿qué es?, poder, ¿qué será? , poder, poder, poder**

 **¿Que necesito?, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué?**

 **[Deja de ser un imbécil]**

Un Dragón rojo

 **Despierto**

.-ahhhhhhhhh.-

La misma celda no, no esta vez

Issei observo a su alrededor, esta vez estaba en un campo diferente una especie de poso muy parecido a donde los gladiadores combaten

.-esto me da mala espina.- levantándose

De pronto observo al mismo Doctor, arriba de la arena donde usualmente se coloca el emperador

.-durante siglos, a los seres humanos nos ha gustado ver a 2 oponentes enfrentarse hasta la muerte y esta generación no es una excepción.- tomando un ratón del suelo y comenzando a morderlo por la cabeza.- delicioso, ah si hoy tendrás un pequeño combate no me importa si sabes o no pelear, porque al final tanto tu como nuestra invitada deberán pelear hasta la muerte.-

.-dijiste ¿invitada?-

.-ahora la veras.- sacando un control muy pequeño con antena

 **¡Clic!**

Una celda se abre mostrando a la misma gotita loli, pero con cambios tremendos, varios cortes en su brazo, unos vendajes notables en su espalda, su boca fue sellada con una estructura metálica, y sus ojos oscuros sin iris ni pupilas, sin señal de vida

.- ¿qué le hiciste?-

.-era un niña bastante molesta así que le hice unas cuantas mejores, en especial a su molesta boca.- sonriendo

.-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

.-eso dices pero ya sabes lo de los monstruos, nacemos por algo no, somos un mal necesario.- presionando un botón que libero varias descargas a la ángel caído.- mátalo.-

La angel caído creo 2 lanzas de luz que rápidamente disparó contra Issei

.-que es eso.-

[No te quedes ahí esquiva]

Issei por extraño que parezca no tenía otra opción y esquivó las lanzas que venían directo a el

Pero la caído no dejaría eso así como creería corrió directo a Issei y creo otras dos lanzas directo a el

 **¡Slash!**

Una de ella llego a darle directo en el hombro

.-duele.-

La ex angel caído corrió hacia él y le propinó una serie de golpes

 **¡Pum! ¡Pow! ¡BOWWWWWWW!**

[Defiéndete]

...

[Vamos]

.-no sé qué me sucede y donde sea esa voz pero yo no golpeó mujeres.- poniéndose de pie después de una golpiza por parte de la Loli

[Si no empiezas a tomar el control, yo lo hare]

.-Que estas...

 **¡Sksssssss!**

Issei sintió como si se desmayara perdiendo la conciencia de todo

.-vamos, mátalo.- dijo Extrich presionando el control otra vez provocándole más descargas a la ex-caído

La caído género una lanza directo a al corazón del chico

 **¡Pum!**

Issei logro detener la lanza con su brazo antes de que esta atacar

Pero un gran cambio en el rostro de Issei sus ojos estaban sin Iris a simple vista no parecía que el mismo se controlará

.-Umm, que interesante.- dijo el Dr presionando el control varias veces.- ups creo que lo estoy haberiando, hahahahahahaha.- riendo sin dejar de presionar

La angel caído no dejo de sentir cada descarga obligándola a continuar al máximo parecía que estaba al borde de un coma cerebral

Issei va directo contra ella preparando para golpearla con su guantelete

Pero la angel caído no soporto más y generando millones de lanzas todas sin ninguna dirección en específico solo querían calmar el dolor

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]

Generando energia Issei salto lo más alto posible esperado acabar todo en de un solo golpe

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]

.-en estos momentos me arrepiento de haberle quitado las alas.- presionando el control otra vez

La ángel caído dio un salto a la misma altura que el castaño con una lanza en la mano

 **¡Slash!**

Otra lanza se le incustro esta vez en su pierna derecha, pero el chico no dejaba de cargar

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost], Dragon shoot**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Una gran explosión llenó todo el campo de humo esperando sin dejar rastro

Despajado el humo tanto Issei como la loli sobrevivieron a la explosión aunque esta última tenía la ropa bastante rasgada

.-uhh, ahhhhh eso acabo con mi energía, te dejo el resto Issei.- con eso último los ojos del chico volvieron a tener Iris

.- ¿qué paso?-

 **Plaf, plaf, plaf, plaf, plaf**

Alguien aplaudía se reconoció al mismo Extrich con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

.-bravo excelente, ahora mátala.- ordeno este mismo

.-Que, espera yo hice esto.- viendo a la chica en el suelo

.-así es, ahora mátala.-

.-Umm, no, no sé qué buscas pero no obtendrás nada.- acercándose a la chica levantándola

.-es una lástima.- el Dr transformó su brazo en un agujón lazer disparando contra la caído

 **¡PRWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Dándole en el pecho acabando con la vida de la chica

.-nooooooo.- dijo Issei al ver como la chica perdía la vida

 **¡Prwwwww!**

Otro disparo impacto a Issei pero este solo lo dejo inconsciente

.-es una decepción, pero no como la esperaba.- acercándose a la chica muerta con una jeringa

 **¡Clic!**

Tomando una muestra de su sangre que guardo en su bata

.- por lo menos ya tengo suficiente, necesitare hacer más pruebas y también a otra compañera de juegos, los caídos son útiles pero un poco defectuosos.- sonriendo

 **En alguna parte de Kuoh**

Se observa a un taxi saliendo del aeropuerto algo muy normal

.-y dígame ¿qué hace un joven como usted aquí en Kuoh?-pregunto el conductor tomando una ruta diferente a la planeada.- no es muy seguro.- sonriendo

.-no mucho busco saldar una pequeña cuenta pendiente.- sonriendo el joven

.-usted debe ser músico.- viendo su funda de guitarra.- no es así

.-Umm.- mirando su funda.- si de hecho, me encanta la música, soy muy hábil en eso.-

El taxi se detuvo en un callejón

.-llegamos.- dijo el conductor sonriendo

.-qué extraño, este no es el lugar que indique.- con una sonrisa

.-si yo tampoco.- con una sonrisa

Entonces debajo de su sonrisa el conductor tuvo un pequeño ataque de risa

.-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.-

 **Crack**

Como sí varios huesos se rompieran el conductor, cambio de forma a un lo que se asemejaba un lobo negro grandes colmillos, y otra cabeza en el vientre

.-hahahahahahaha, necesito comer.-

.-si yo también.- el chico ya antes hablado sin miedo con su funda golpeo al demonio

 **¡Pum!**

.-enserio creíste que no sabía de ti.- abriendo si funda revelando un rifle de tonos oscuros.- pude olerte desde el aeropuerto.-

 **¡Bang!**

Disparando contra el conductor con tal potencia que logró mandarlo a volar atravesando el cristal

.-yo que no me levantaría, esa bala como el resto fue hecha para demonios como tu.- bajándose del taxi.- y sí eso dolió, esto más.- sacando una katana de mango largó

 **¡Slash!**

De un corte rápido logro acabar con un brazo izquierdo

 **¡Gruahhhhhhhhh!**

.-uhh, sí que ruges.- dijo esté de forma burlona.- Jajaja por lo menos ten dignidad.- avanzando directo a el

 **¡Roarrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Dando un salto por encima de el clavo la espada en la espalda del demonio

¡Gruahhhh!

.-oye por favor te avergüenzas a ti mismo.- en lo alto de un edificio.- ven aquí.-

Como una orden el demonio subió directo contra el

.-lo siento.- saltando del edificio

.-uhh.- dijo el demonio medio confundido por su acción

.-oye mira en tus pies.- índico

Unas pequeñas bombas en forma de pelota comenzaron a sonar

.-oh, oh.- dijo el demonio medio alarmado

En eso las bombas hacen un pequeño boom, sacando un poco de confeti

.-Jajajajajaja.-dijo el joven sosteniendo su estómago.- mírate estas sudando

.-Gruahhhhhhhhh.- bajando directo con intención de matarlo

.-ahora si mejor dejo la diversión por un lado.- sacando dos pistolas la primera del tipo revólver y la segunda una automática ambas de color negro

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Dos disparos fueron suficientes para tirarlo apenas descendía directo al suelo

.-es enserio yo buscaba un mejor desafío.- guardando sus pistolas.- vamos no me digas que eso es todo

 **¡Pum! ¡Pow! ¡Pum!**

Una serie de golpes y patadas al demonio que estaba bastante herido

.-verás hay que comenzar a charlar.- dijo antes de que el demonio intentara golpearlo de sorpresa

 **¡Pum!**

.-no me intentes golpear.- dijo el joven volviendo a golpearlo.- estas débil la primera bala fue hecha para inutilizarte, y al parecer lo hizo mejor de lo que pensé.- pateándolo directo a la pared que le clavó más la espada que tenía

.-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.- gritando de dolor

.-debiste quitártela desde el primer momento.- acercándose al.- ahora vas a hablar

.-chu-chu.- volviendo un poco a su forma humana intentando hablar

.- ¿qué dices?- acercando su oído

.-chupa me la ver...

 **¡Pow!**

Dijo este antes de recibir otro golpe del chico

.-por favor no digas groserías.- sujetándolo de su cabeza.- hay niños.- aventando impacta solo contra el taxi

 **¡Crash!**

.-esto te dolerá mucho.- abriendo la puerta del taxi colocando su cabeza en medio de la puerta.- ahora, me detendré cuando quieras hablar, entendido.-

.-hijo de...

 **¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam! ¡Plam!**

Varios golpes con la puerta del taxi a la cabeza del demonio fue todo lo que se escuchaba

.-Umm, ummm.- balbuceos del demonio fue todo lo que se escucho

.- ¿qué dices?- deteniéndose

.-hablare, hablare, por favor detente.- dijo esté sangrado de su cabeza

.-está bien.-

¡Plam!

Antes de dar otro golpe

.-ese fue de confirmación, ahora.- tomándolo de los hombros estrellando lo contra la pared.- necesito que hables.-

.- de ¿qué ne-necesitas que hable?- muy herido por la falta de sangre

.-de todo.- quitándose las gafas mostrando una sonrisa psicópata

Ya más tarde

 **Academia Kuoh**

Club de ocultismo

Ya muy cerca del final de las clases Rías y sus siervos estaban organizando varios asuntos

Koneko Toujou

Una chica de unos 15 años de edad el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros, con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto, un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro.

Kiba Yuuto

Un joven rubio corto y ojos grises, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

 **(Nota: No me culpen wiki ayuda mucho)**

.-Muy bien, Yuto, Koneko, necesitare que vigilen las siguientes áreas.- dijo Rias con un mapa en las manos que tenía varios puntos marcados.- necesitaremos incrementar la vigilancia parecerá increíble pero parece que este problema ha llegado a más de ser solo de los caídos.- dejando el mapa en la mesa

.-ara y como llegaste a eso.-

Akeno Himejima

Una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

.-tomo algo de tiempo pero después de analizar claramente, eh llegado a la conclusión de que ningún caído y ningún asesino sin experiencia puede dejar rastros y si ves cada lugar, ni cámaras ni objetos eléctricos funcionaron, además de la caído a la que ustedes se enfrentaron desapareció ¿no?.-

.-así es, no dejo rastros, ni siquiera Koneko fue capaz de localizar rastros de su aroma.-

.-demasiado sospechoso.- dijo la pelirroja de forma pensativa

.-bueno entonces que sugieres Rias.-

.-como dije vigilar las áreas localizadas en el mapa, entendido.-

.-Hai Bouchou

.-Y por favor no le digan nada de esto a Sona

.-Ara esto se volverá un problema.-

 **IGLESIA ABANDONADA**

El sol estaba por ponerse, dando a entender que la noche está cerca, en eso un chica de cabello negro figura voluptuosa con un traje estilo BDMS y alas negras demostrando ser una caído

.-parece que no regresara, lastima.-

.-vaya, vaya

Hablaba una figura que revela ser un sacerdote con el cabello blanco y los ojos un poco locos de color rojo

.-Dime ya regreso la enana insoportable

.-Se llama Mittlet y no, parece que no, se supone solo buscaría a Donashek, pero si no regreso deberemos asumir lo peor

.-Yo también temo lo mismo

.-Kalawarner, que tienes hasta ahora.-

.-bueno parece que apenas y los demonios se están dando cuenta de nuestros pequeños actos, además la monja que buscamos está por llegar.-

.-Bueno eso es algo por lo menos.-

.- Mitlet no ha regresado, lastima era molesta aunque me comenzaba a agradar

.- ¿enserio?

.-no, jajajajajajajaja

En eso se sintió como una figura con una gabardina color negro, y su rostro cubierto por un sombrero los observaba estaba acercándose a ellos

.-ha ha…ha…ha…umm…ha, buen chiste

.- ¿Quién eres?- respondió el sacerdote sacando su arma.- responde

.-no te molestes Fred, su jefe ya me conoce, pero me presento me llamo Extrich Thomas y soy doctor.- dijo el Dr. Quitándose el sombrero revelándoles su rostro o más bien medio rostro

.-me importa una mierda quien seas dime ¿qué buscas aquí?, antes que te vuele los sesos doble cara.-

.-como dije su jefe ya me conoce, sino.- sacando un celular desechable oprimiendo varios botones.- él les quiere hablar, yo elegí esta forma es tan sencilla me siento como todo un agente.- dándole el celular a Raynare

.-Hola.

 **Raynare, es un placer escuchar tu voz, veo que ya conocen a mi aliado el Dr., creeme que me impresiona que se vinieran a juntar sus caminos ***

Kokabiel sama ¿porque?

 **Tranquilos él no es ningún peligro…aun por el momento, solo vino a dejarles un paquete**

¿Qué clase de paquete?

 **Uno no muy bueno, en fin veras necesito que ustedes tengan lista a la Monja al parecer están comenzando a sospechar y creo que el que Mittlet pelee con demonios no, nos favorece, por suerte el Doctor logro castigarla como debía igual a Donashek**

Kokabiel sama…yo…

 **Está bien mientras sean más cuidadosos esta vez no habrá problema, me retiro por el momento…adiós**

 **Fin de la llamada**

.-Bueno ya oyeron.- tomando el celular.- debo irme…ah casi lo olvido aquí está el paquete.- entregando la maleta.- no les pido propina, hasta luego.- dijo el Doctor tomando su sombrero largándose

.-bueno que podrá ser.- dijo Kalawarner tomando la maleta.- veamos

La caído abrió la maleta pero al momento de abrirla se llevó un pequeño grito lo cual se ganó la atención de sus compañeros

.-que es…

.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito fue grande para que en el interior vieran la cabeza decapitada de Milttlet con su boca destruida, las mitades de cabeza de Donashek y varios miembros más que solo un amante del gore apreciaría, solo a las ángeles les llego a la mente que el castigo es grande y el monstruo que lo hizo peor

.-que divertido, hahahahaha…debo volver a mi clínica.- tomando un auto negro

.-pero no sin antes llevar otra invitada.-

 **Clínica**

Issei nuevamente abrió los ojos para volver a encontrarse en su celda, apenas podía recordar lo sucedido

.-otra vez aquí, ¿qué paso?- con la mano en su cabeza

Entonces como de golpe recordó el como la chica intento matarlo, asi como recordaba cuando murió en sus manos por culpa del doctor

.-DEMONIOS.- golpeando los barrotes.- sé que no soy un hombre totalmente bueno, pero ¿por qué?...POR QUE ME PASA ESTO.-

[Deberías calmarte]

 **Esa voz**

.-eres tu.- viendo su brazo.- tu eres el dragón el cual me había hablado

[Así es compañero y de verdad necesitas calmarte]

.-trata de ponerte en mi mundo, en estos momentos estoy hablando con mi propio brazo.-

[Eso dices tú, pero no se compara con lo que eh visto y con lo que veras]

.-si eso dices, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso.- levantándose.- tengo que encontrar la manera de escapar de aquí.-

Después de decir eso Issei tomo los barrotes esperando buscar una apertura como en las películas, pero eso le llego a sentir un pequeño dolor en las manos como si le quemaran

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

.- ¿pero qué paso?-

[Esos barrotes estaban cubiertos con agua bendita, para los demonios es muy doloroso, eso y los objetos sacros, por suerte no te dolió mucho]

.-eso dices…ah

En eso las manos de Issei comenzaron a sanar rápido, tan rápido que las quemaduras desaparecieron

.- ¿cómo?

[Es extraño normalmente a los demonios les cuesta curar heridas así, otros seres como los ángeles y caídos tienen esa habilidad contigo es impresionante, ningún demonio, humano a logrado algo así]

.-esto se pone más extraño, bueno no creo poder escapar así, dime ¿a los dragones no les afecta el agua bendita o si?-

[No solo objetos como las [Dragon Slayers] espadas echas para matarnos]

.-perfecto.- golpeando los barrotes con su brazo, que solo le causó un gran dolor.- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[Esto va a tomar tiempo]

 **Lugar desconocido**

.-bueno a buscar pacientes.-

El doctor camino dentro lo que parecía algo deshabitado con un olor a muerte increíble

.-Demonio renegado, mato a su amo así que debe tener bastante poder, lástima que solo llamara la atención de los otros.- mirando su brazo robótico sacando tres jeringas de su bata.- veamos que tiene

En eso aparece una mujer de cabello negro desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con el resto con un cuerpo de…Araña

.-que tenemos aquí.-

.-que tal soy doctor.- con una pose elegante en forma de burla.- y necesito más pacientes, por cierto creo que te cortare las piernas

.-enserio, pues muere.-

La demonio disparo unos rayos que no le costó al doctor esquivar

.-será por la mala, eh.- convirtiendo su brazo en aguijón laser

El doctor disparo múltiples disparos que la demonio esquivo fácilmente, pero el doctor no se veía, preocupado, no sin que antes la demonio lo sujetara con sus piernas

.-creo que voy a comerte, será una buena cena.-

.-enserio, un consejo siempre debes mirar más allá, o debería decir, mira arriba.- señalando con su cabeza mirando el techo

De pronto varias columnas que fueron destruidas por el doctor lograron hacer que el techo les caiga encima

 **¡PAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

De entre los escombros salió el doctor un poco lastimado, pero sin ninguna preocupación

.-Bueno, esta fue la primera revisión.- sacudiendo el polvo de su bata.- para la siguiente necesitaremos operar a lo grande

Antes de que la demonio se levantara recibió un pequeño piquete de parte del doctor y su inyección, dejándola sin fuerzas

.-Solo duele un poco ¿no?.-

El doctor, con terminar esas palabras comenzó a golpearla hasta sacarle bastante sangre

.-eso fue gratis.-

Sin saber que una persona lo veía desde lo alto, observando como el doctor torturaba al demonio

.-vaya, vaya.-

Una voz se escucho

.- ¿eh?

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang**

Varios disparos se escucharon, el doctor los esquivo con facilidad, mientras esperaba ver a quién era el que disparaba apareciendo desde lo más alto

.-me recuerdas

Ese joven aquel que peleo con ese demonio hasta matarlo, desconocido para todos menos para el doctor, un psicópata frente a el

.-Daimon Drake, no esperaba verte aquí, viejo amigo.-

.-Si que puedo decir, es como esa historia creador y monstruo, Dr. Frankenstein y su gran creación, sabes lo que me gusta de ese cuento.- sacando sus pistolas.- que el monstruo siempre mata al creador.- apuntándole

.-Si realmente me gustaría pelear y todo eso.- cambiando su brazo a forma normal.- pero no tengo tiempo.-

En eso una gran cantidad de androides con forma de humanoide, hombreras de colores plateados con tonos rojos en varias partes de la armadura, su rostro es el mismo que el del Doctor

.-Esto es muy extraño.- dijo Daimon cargando sus armas

.-si claro que lo es, ustedes tomen a la demonio.- ordeno Extrich a un grupo para que se llevaran a la demonio.- ustedes encárguense del.- mientras este se retira

.-a no, no te iras maldito.- dijo Daimon apuntando con sus pistolas

.-androides ataquen

Todos los androides procedieron a atacar al igual que su creador podían convertir sus brazos en aguijones y sierras

 **Bang, bang, bang**

Daimon disparo a todos uno a uno, sin compasión y sin ver el cómo se acercaban

Dos androides procedieron a atacar con sus sierras, a lo cual procedió a sacar su espada

 **Slash, slash, slash, slash**

Cortando sus cierras de forma rápida y certera

.-sé que no son el verdadero, pero me encanta hacer esto.- con una sonrisa maniaca atravesó a varios con su espada dejándoles un gran corte en el pecho

De pronto un helicóptero salió de la nada, manejado por androides procediendo a llevarse a la demonio y el doctor

.-llévensela, me gusta tomar la vía rápida.- sacando unas llaves

Con ganchos listos se llevan a la demonio

 **bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

Varios disparos derribaron a los androides restantes

.-muy bien, ya acabe con los falsos ahora quiero al original.- apuntándole con sus pistolas

.-por el momento mejor…no.- dijo el Doctor

Sacando un control de su bolsillo el cual solo de un momento oprimió provocando un sonido de reloj en los androides destruidos

.-oh mierda.- dijo Daimon

El doctor salió a la entrada subiendo directo a su auto

Una gran explosión comenzara a suceder

Un círculo mágico comenzó a manifestarse con el símbolo gremory y sitri, revelando a los miembros Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki

.-aquí es el lugar, un demonio renegado fue visto aquí.- dijo Sona

.-Lo interesante el primero en varias semanas y lo que obtenemos.- dijo Rias

.-Kaichou acaso aquí…

 **¡BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una gran explosión sucedió del interior acabando con todo en un alrededor de 10 metros, obvio las demonios se protegieron con una poderosa barrera

 **Clínica**

.-eso dolió.- sujetando su brazo.- pensé que funcionaria

[Como tal puedes duplicar tu poder por poco tiempo, pero con ese golpe y sin usar todo tu poder, recibiras mucho daño]

.-gracias por decírmelo, dime como lo hago.-

[Concéntrate poco a poco, trata de liberar el poder que tienes y después úsalo]

.- **concentrarse, usar el poder que se tiene, y después úsalo**.- mientras cierra los ojos

Poco a poco el guantelete comenzó a tomar un intenso brillo hasta…

 **Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost**

.-AHORA.-

Issei con todo el brillo logro liberar una gran carga de energía que logro romper la celda

.-funciono, si funciono.- dijo el castaño dando saltos por la alegría

[Yo que tu no me emocionaría, aun te falta escapar de aquí y no creo encuentres la salida]

.-eso dices, tengo que escapar, para mí el único problema sería ese doctor.- caminando hasta la puerta.- luego esperar que todo esto sea un sueño, uno del cual quiero despertar

[Una vez que alguien entra se te hará difícil salir, además habrá más problemas que estos, muchos problemas]

.-si claro como digas.- avanzando.- ya eh visto 2 cadáveres y 2 personas muriendo eso debe ser suficiente.-

[Lo que has visto es nada, solo está comenzando]

 **Lugar desconocido**

Después de la explosión procedieron a buscar aun cuando no han encontrado nada, un demonio estaba aquí eso aun mínimo es algo

.-nada.- dijo Rias con Akeno viendo unos escombros cercanos

.-parece que ni los insectos sobrevivieron a esto.-

Mientras seguían inspeccionando Sona encontró una pequeña pista

.-sangre.-

Con solo decirlo un pequeño rastro de sangre por el color ha de estar fresca, otra pista por lo menos

.-bueno ahora ya tenemos una pista, parece que necesitaremos a Koneko, quien sea que este sangrando no tardara en esconder el rastro.- dijo Sona

.-al menos ya es algo, lo mejor será ir directo por el rastro, mientras los demás cubren el mayor terreno tal vez unos 100 metros.-dijo Rias a punto de convocar un círculo mágico.-¿estás de acuerdo Sona?.- pregunto sin hacer apresuraciones

.-está bien cuando se trata de localizar ustedes son mejores.- respondió Sona junto con Tsubaki tele transportándose en un circulo

.-Si eso dice.-dijo Rias mientras procedía a hacer lo mismo

Al irse nadie noto el cómo cierto joven salía de los escombros al parecer logro sobrevivir a la explosión

.-umm, vaya…esta era mi chaqueta favorita.- limpiándose procediendo a levantarse.- bueno espero encuentren el rastro no es fácil el causar un disparo así…los demonios tienen la piel fuerte.-

.-fui, enserio los odio, pero serán útiles, ahora solo necesito un refresco.- sacando un refresco de su bolsillo.-espero aun este fresco.-

Al momento de abrirlo le dio una ligera explosión

 **Splash,**

.-bueno.-tomando un poco.- aun está fresco

 **Clínica**

Issei continuo avanzando en busca de su salida para el, ya no habría nada peor, esa fortaleza era un laberinto, bueno en sí eso es lo que cree

.-¿cuanto falta? - dijo este algo desesperado

[No mucho deja de estarte quejando sin mi ayuda no pasaríamos de esas trampas]

.-Si como digas, aún es difícil tener a alguien hablando en mi brazo

Antes de que Draig continuara otro obstáculo se les puso en frente

.-ahora ¿cual hay que elegir?

Frente a ellos estaban tres puertas todas iguales sin notares ninguna diferencia

Lugar desconocido

Rías sabe el que es bueno no confiar, sabe lo que pasa cuando da un secreto, sabe que esto no es nada normal, sabe que hay más, pero para ella incluso ocultar secretos es normal

Tanto Rias como su nobleza aparecen en un lugar desconocido guiados por Koneko al seguir el rastro y olor de la sangre

.-ya llegamos.-dijo la albina

Rías no es tonta al saber que no hay nada, algo esta mal

.-No hay señal de círculos de invocación, así que algo esta mal aquí

Akeno no fue lenta y sin dudar ataco con un relámpago a la nada

Rías no tuvo que preguntar tan pronto como acabo su ataque se disipó lo que parecía un edificio abandonado tan sucio y pútrido, la sangre se podía oler a kilómetros

.-Más vale estar preparados, parece que esto es lo que buscábamos hace semanas.- dijo Rías comenzando a elevar su aura así como los demás se preparaban

 **Pero no eran los únicos**

El joven conocido como Daimon Drake estaba a la vista

.-Tan rápido lo encontraron, es curioso como funciona este mundo.-dijo este dando un sorbo a su refresco para luego tirarlo.- pronto, muy pronto Kuoh Arderá.-

Más allá de ellos, nada escapa de un vigilante, pueden correr más no esconderse, pelear pero no vencer, intentar y fallar

El Doctor siempre tiene un plan

.-que interesante.-

Mostrándose a este vigilando desde un cuarto oscuro con varias pantallas que muestran a Rías y su nobleza en la entrada, a Issei buscando una salida, y a Daimon desde lejos

.-El tablero y las piezas están comenzando a colocarse, uhmmmm, ha-hahahaha-hahahahahhahahahahahahahaha.- dijo este riéndose de manera desquiciada.- BIEN QUE EL JUEGO COMIENCE, YA ES HORA DE HACER MI JUGADA.-

El doctor así de rápido no dudo poco a poco de sus cámaras, comenzaron a iluminarse los ojos de sus androides y un lugar que parecía una celda de alta contención comenzaba a abrirse

Pronto, no se sabrá lo que pasará, la batalla esta por comenzar, la pregunta es ¿quienes quedaran en pie?

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí**

 **Primero: Tengo que aclarar que en si esta historia se va a desviar del canon original, si iré conforme es la historia pero me tomare pausas largas, si ustedes esperan ejemplo el Ranting Game de Sona vs Rias me tomaría mi tiempo.**

 **Segundo: Incluíra medio romance la historia tal vez entre tres o cuatro, posiblemente avance a harem, dije tal vez no se hagan tantas ilusiones**

 **Tercero: Busco Oc´s, así como oyeron, el personaje de Daimon Drake es a favor a mi amigo Kurtlaraperdomo, ademas de otros que tengo planeado, pueden sacar su propio Oc, pero aclaro que no será ahora, cuando sea el capitulo 5 podrán mandarlos vía Pm o Comentario y se cerrara hasta el capitulo 7.**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Hasta luego y cuídense.**


End file.
